First Meal
by Sunshine-hime
Summary: Moans and tears, all just from some burgers. Alternatively the Paladins can never be normal about anything, as Matt finds out the hard way.


**Rating: General**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender and make no profit from this work.**

* * *

Matt barges in Keith's hospital room holding an ungodly amount of plastic bags in each hand.

"I have brought tribute to the brave and noble Paladins." And he exaggerates a bow aimed at said Paladins plus Coran and Romelle, all crowded together in the room. Coran stands and returns with his own sweeping bow while Romelle curtsies. And everyone else groans and rolls their eyes.

"So what brings you here Matt?" Allura asks as she plays a game of Go Fish on the floor with Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Shiro. Coran is "helping" Allura win by shouting out extremely and obviously wrong information to the others in an attempt to inflict "psychological warfare," as he puts it. The others have already tuned him out.

Meanwhile Keith is stuck in bed reading, still recovering from his injuries, and Romelle is sitting on its corner engrossed in the ongoing card battle.

"Well when I realized my dear sister, my best friend, and the rest of you lovely people haven't had any proper Earth food yet..." And he lifts up the two bags for emphasis.

"Wait hold on. I'd recognize that smell anywhere. Is that Four Guys?"

"Oh my god, you got us Four Guys?"

"Wait, there's still one of those around?"

Matt smirks as he sits on the opposite corner of Keith's bed. "Hunk yes, Lance yes. And my dear Pidgeon, I guess that's the power of human ingenuity. We got burgers out of it, so it all works out."

"Uh, Shiro? You okay there?" Keith's question draws everyone's eyes to Shiro, who is frozen in time, shining eyes trained on the bags in Matt's hands.

"Here, lemme hand it out. I want to try these...uh...beargears?" And Romelle, with Hunk's help, divvies out the food.

Allura gracefully accepts her share. "If we are judging by the quality of Kalternecker's milkshakes, then these beargears must be divine." None of the others bother correcting the Alteans. Once they get attached to a word, convincing them otherwise is nearly impossible.

At this point nearly everyone takes a bites and are reduced to a loud chorus of groans and moans that would sound downright indecent to anyone outside, and Matt holds his head in his hands, face burning in embarrassment.

He only looks up when he hears Hunk speak. "Why are you staring at your burger like that? It's gonna get all cold and gross if you don't hurry and eat it."

And just like that, Shiro blinks and snaps out of his trance. "Sorry about that. I just, you don't know how long I've wanted a Four Guys burger Hunk. Remember Matt, when we were in Galran captivity? I used to tell you all the time. I mean I was delirious most of that time and barely remember anything but that? I remember." And he unwraps his burger with a flourish while everyone stares. That has probably been the most they ever heard Shiro say at once.

"Hm. That sounds kinda familiar-oh wait. Holy _shit_, that's what you meant? You never said the burger part, just that you wanted 'Four Guys.' So I thought you meant...you know..."

Lance is the first one to react and he laughs so hard he chokes, Hunk slapping his back to dislodge the food.

Pidge yells, wads up her paper wrapper and hits Matt square in the forehead. He plays up his reaction, hands clutching invisible pearls. "So ungrateful, and after I treated you guys too. With Garrison funds but _still_."

Meanwhile Shiro takes a huge bite, swallows, and is forced to put his meal down as fat tears start pouring from his eyes. His breath hitches and he tries to wipe away the excess but the tears keep coming.

Several coos follow and Keith very nearly jumps from his bed and flies to Shiro, only a glare from Romelle making him reconsider. She turns to Shiro in concern. "Is it the beargear? I mean, it is really tasty but it shouldn't make you so sad. Unless it's a human thing?"

Shiro shakes his head, finally getting his sobbing until control. "Well, I mean they are good but I-sorry." He cuts himself off, voice slightly hoarse and trembling. "It's just, it reminded me of something. A nice memory from a long time ago is all."

Coran hands him a handkerchief and Shiro thanks him, wiping off his face in earnest. He lets out a yelp as Coran suddenly sweeps him into his arms.

"Is it group hug time? It's group hug time now." Hunk nearly bowls over both men in his rush to embrace them, followed by Lance, Pidge, and Allura.

Matt is too busy laughing at Shiro being buried under so many people to join the bear pile proper.

Maybe it's due to the time they briefly spent on the Space Whale, coupled with the months they traveled together in space. But regardless Romelle has become adept at interpreting Keith's expressions and just by looking at him, she can read his distress like an Altean children's book. "Shiro, Keith wants a hug too. Could you, you know, that floaty arm thing...?" She waves her own arm for emphasis. Keith's eyes widen and he sputters but otherwise doesn't argue the point, so she knows she guessed right.

Under the pile of clingy Paladins plus Coran Shiro is silent, but then his Altean arm slowly floats over to Keith's bed, slightly veering off course at times and nearly knocking over a lamp. After a moment of hesitation, Keith reaches over and grabs the arm before hugging it tightly.

By this point, the group has finally untangled from Shiro and immediately starts another rash of cooing as they rearrange themselves on the floor to resume their discarded card game. Keith's face turns cherry red and he hides it behind the arm.

Shiro, who has been watching his brother with fondness, suddenly finds himself staring at the ceiling. It's another moment before he realizes his head is resting on someone's lap. A bright orange mustache comes into view and he blinks. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I took the liberty to read up on your kind and found this handy method to soothe fussy humans."

"But that's for children. And I'm not _fussy_."

Coran runs his fingers through his fringe and despite the awkwardness, his ministrations are rather... nice. He feels boneless and warm under Coran's gentle care. But his gradual descent into a sleep-like state is disturbed by the sound of two soft clicks and a loud yell from Keith. His eyes fly open and he sits up, seeing Matt brandishing a small camera.

"Perfect! Now I can trade these photos-" A pillow sent flying by Romelle hits him square in the face, her Altean strength knocking him clean off the bed accompanied by Lance and Pidge's laughter.

* * *

**Four Guys is just a namesake knockoff of the Five Guys chain. But like, imagine the juiciest most delicious burger you ever ate and that's what a Four Guys burger is like.**

**Also I literally could not wait to write this just for the Four Guys joke. I'm hilarious.**


End file.
